The Perfect Job
by akaeve
Summary: Written for a challenge on NFA where the challenger is a big Charlie Chaplin fan. This is kind of based on the film Monsueir Verdoux, but very loosely based.
1. Chapter 1

"Gear up, body of a female Petty Officer found in Quantico," Gibbs ordered to the team, as he took his sidearm from the drawer. "McGee you're with me".

"Oh, I love a good family murder," Tony added as the elevator door shut.

"Why do you say family?" Ziva asked.

"Most murders are committed by someone they know and trust, so in this case, the husband."

"Never did say she was married DiNozzo but yes," Gibbs replied.

-oOo-

Ziva and Tony arrived moments behind Gibbs and Tim.

"One day I'll beat him to a job," Tony had remarked as he slammed the car door shut.

"Late DiNozzo," Gibbs laughed, as he slipped under the police tape, and entered the house.

Inside it just looked normal, the vacuum cleaner positioned on the rug as if it was, just ready to be used, or had been used.

"At least she hoovers," Tim had said.

"Timothy, can I say that you may hoover, but _Hoover_ is a trade name, so you either vacuum, or suction clean, but yes most people just hoover," Ducky had replied in his usual knowledgeable way.

"You forgot Hoover the President…" Tony began to say.

"Dam," Jimmy added.

"Wash your mouth out Mr Palmer," Ducky replied.

"Sorry, I mean Hoover Dam, not damn as in damn nation, but then the President was of the nation," Jimmy continued to stammer.

"But America trusts _Hoover_ ," Ducky now added smiling, "It was the 1984 slogan, mother was very into hoovers," as he continued to examine the deceased.

"Time of death," Gibbs now requested giving both Dr Mallard and Mr Palmer his glare and pointing to the body laying inert and prostrate on the kitchen floor, her arms spread in front of her.

"Ah yes, about 4 hours ago, not quite sure, could be heart, no visual trauma, but then we won't know until I get the poor girl home."

"DiNozzo, you and David, stay here look for evidence, McGee you and I will check with the neighbours to see if they heard or saw anything."

-oOo-

"What you got Duks," as Gibbs strode into autopsy.

"Jethro, as I said, I will let you know, but it would appear that the poor girl had a heart attack. Sudden death syndrome or sudden arrhythmia death, it is most commonly due to a serious abnormal change to the heart's rhythm known as an arrhythmia, such as ventricular tachycardia. Unfortunately the majority of victims have no warning signs or prior symptoms."

"So you're saying just natural causes?"

"I am, but why do you ask?" Dr Mallard questioned.

"Gut feeling, the body was unnatural positioned I thought. She hadn't crumpled, and her hand didn't look like she had clutched her chest."

"You mean the body was moved?"

"I would like to say…rearranged," as he now turned and left.

"Now tea I think Mr Palmer," as Ducky indicated to Jimmy.

-oOo-

Gibbs entered Abby's lab the music as always loud.

"I got to ask, are there any poisons that are untraceable?" Gibbs shouted over the noise.

"Yes and no," Abby replied smiling, "Who you thinking of murdering?"

"Yes and no?" Gibbs continued, his eye twitching slightly, "And I'm not."

"Well yes there are..is…," as she looked puzzling at Gibbs, "But not to me."

"Abby!"

"OK, OK, keep your hair on," she began to say. "Right, not completely untraceable, but the poison from the Death Camas, a rather pretty white wild flower, have you seen any recently?" as she saw the look in Gibbs eye continued, "Ok take that as a no, but it breaks down very quickly and probably doesn't come up a lot in tox screens. It's also one of the stronger poisonous wild plants. The Death Camas is a plant from the lily family," as she pulled up pictures on the screen, "It contains a toxic chemical called zygacine. Young plants tend to be more toxic than older plants, and most often found in dry areas of Western US. The bulb is often confused with edible wild onions…eating one or two bulbs can cause symptoms but all parts of the plant are poisonous." as she watched Gibbs turn, and leave the lab.

-oOo-

Gibbs returned to autopsy.

"Duks…what was the last meal?" Gibbs requested.

"Funny you should ask, I was just saying to Mr Palmer that she appeared to have had what looked like picked onions and cheese."

"What if I said Death Camas?"

"Yes, one bulb, either raw or cooked can be fatal. It has been claimed that zygadenine is more potent than strychnine. Wait I said heart attack didn't I?" now looking at Jimmy, "But the heart fails before respiration. The blood pressure drops and the heart is in complete diastole. Oh Jethro, I must have a closer look," as he indicated to Jimmy to pass him back the heart.

"Duks, Abby said zygacine, you say zygadenine what's the difference?

"Zygadenine was the first steroidal alkaloid found in death camas, but the toxicity has been attributed to zygacine, an acetyl ester of zygadenine, that answer your question?" as Dr Mallard sighed and watched Gibbs leave.

-oOo-

Gibbs returned to Abby's lab to find Tim and Tony already there chatting to Abby.

"In an old Charlie Chaplin film, the murderer, _Monsueir Verdoux_ developed a poison untraceable by autopsy to use as a better means to kill," Tim said continuing his conversation.

"Didn't take you for a film buff Tim," Gibbs replied now looking at the pair.

"I'm not as a rule, but I do like the Keystone Cops, now and again, but Chaplin played a whole different character from his "tramp" in Tillie's Punctured Romance…"

"Yes, remember that one, Chaplin played a womanising city man."

"Bit like you and your dad then," Tim smiled.

"Not nice Timmy, but it was different…never liked Chaplin in his early silent stuff, was just too slapstick, how was it Charlie put it the Keystone comedies were "a crude mélange of rough and rumble", made him look a right Charlie, "Tony added beginning to laugh, "But he liked the idea of working in films," seeing the look in Gibbs' eyes, "Shutting up now, just wanted to give you this note Boss," as he handed Gibbs a piece of paper, "Found on the telephone table."

"Is that it you two? Can we get back to the task in hand, in fact Work or there will be no Pay Day."

"Nice one Boss, getting back to work," as Tony smiled the DiNozzo smile, turned and walked out the lab.

"Boss, I was just talking to Abby, as she said that you had asked about untraceable poisons, and I was thinking that well this was a little like the film," as he saw Gibbs stare, "Going back to work Boss," as he too turned.

"McGee, speak to me, what are you saying?"

"Abby and I were discussing poisons."

"Botox is cool…and it is a shortened version of Botulinim toxin, it's a really powerful nerve agent, as is… Tetanospasmin, it causes tetanus," Abbs oozed.

"Personally I like Ricin, but it is becoming very common, but Alexander Litvinenko, he was killed by radioactive polonium-210, believed to have been administered in a cup of tea," Tim continued.

"Oi, what were you saying about Monsueir Verdoux?" Gibbs questioned looking at Tim.

"Chaplin played a murderous bigamist; he married and murdered wealthy widows. Why do you ask?" as Gibbs handed him the piece of paper.

 _ **Minx Devours Euro**_

"Interesting," Tim said as he passed to Abby.

"Wow, who wrote that?"

"That is for you to check…the ink and writing, and also for prints, McGee we need to find out a little more on our Petty Officer's life."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Bringing up Trudie Carmello's details," Tim said, "As you can see, recently married to a Marcus Carmello, who married her after a brief whirlwind romance. Trudie's husband was a Marine and died in action, she has her husband's money which they inherited when his parents died in a car accident, drunk driver, who also died."

"Nothing funny there then," Ziva added.

"But Marcus it seems, does have a reputation for being a womaniser, he has been married 4 times in 10 years and hey, guess what, 3 wives died in strange circumstances," Tony now oozed.

"And," Tim continued, "One died in a boating accident, a second in a freak accident in the house and the third died while climbing in the Rockies."

"And the fourth?" Gibbs asked.

"Still alive living in a hippy commune, but she left him, accused him of trying to kill her."

"So never divorced, this makes Marcus a bigamist."

"Gibbs, the fourth wife has just been found dead," as Ziva pulled something up onto the screen. "Police have found a mummified body in a cave not far from the commune where she was living."

"They know this, how?" Gibbs questioned.

"Boss, seemingly she has been missing for a couple of months, as in hippy communes, people come, people go," Tim added, "But a tattoo and dental records prove."

"And when did she die precisely?" Gibbs continued, looking at his team.

"They, that would be the ME and police, said 2 months ago," Ziva replied.

"And when precisely, did Marcus marry Trudie?"

"Two months ago," Tim answered.

"Well find Marcus, I want him in for answers."

-oOo-

Tim stood looking at Abby's screen, thinking.

"What you thinking?"

"Just what did _Minx Devours Euro_ mean? I know it is an anagram of _Monsueir Verdoux_ , as does everyone else but did you ID the handwriting?" Tim now enquired.

"I did, and would you believe it, it is the fourth wife's, Marigold as she liked to be called but Susan in real life," Abby answered

"And how did you find this out and does Gibbs know?"

"Know what?" Gibbs now asked as he entered the lab.

"That the writing on the scrap of paper is the same as Susan's," as she now turned and smiled at Gibbs.

"So why would Susan, send or give Trudie that piece of paper?" Gibbs now questioned, "And I want to know what that cryptic clue means," as he turned and left.

Tim and Abby both sighed.

-oOo-

"Ok Duks, get your psychological profile hat on, and explain to me, what you thinK."

"Well Minx, a bold flirtatious or scheming woman. A seductive woman who uses her sex appeal to exploit men," Dr Mallard began to say.

"But we are talking Marcus," Gibbs added.

"So the opposite then, a scheming man who uses his charm to seduce women. Devours is as it says, eats, consumes and destroys… wastes. Then that would bring us to the Euro, all I can think of is money. Jethro are you thinking that it isn't as cryptic as you think and it is in fact a stark warning?" Ducky now questioned.

"I do, and the more I see, the more I want Carmello found and brought in."

-oOo-

Back in the bullpen Gibbs found his three agents discussing the case, and by the sounds of things not getting very far.

"I'm having difficulty finding bank accounts, of finding anything," Tim announced.

"Well I got a driving licence, but address is a stage school, a theatre," Tony added.

"Sounds about right to me a good actor, a showman," Gibbs replied, "Tim you're with me," as he turned towards the elevator.

"Macromolecular," Abby shouted, as she saw the two beginning to depart.

"What?" Gibbs shouted now walking back towards her.

"Another anagram, and worth 22 points in scrabble," Abby oozed, "But Gibbs, our Marcus Carmello, not all he appears, real name…Martin Nasmith …and another anagram of Marcus Carmello, a cruel moral scam."

Gibbs strode back over to the screen to see Ziva put up a picture of Martin. Tim raced to his computer and began to type frantically in.

"Got him, yes off shore bank accounts and he is a scientist of sorts, a chemical research engineer, works for a company called believe it or not "Macromolecular" based…"

"Silicon Valley," Tony added, "But they have opened a site in Virginia."

"And what do they do, this Macromolecular?" Gibbs asked.

"Macromolecular is an ambitious new chemical engineering firm that is developing the next generation of polymer compositions," Ziva replied.

"Where, in Virginia?" Gibbs continued to ask.

"Alexandria, just off the Capital Beltway," Tim added.

"Ok McGeek you're still with me," as he again turned and walked to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The pair arrived at the industrial estate, and parked up.

"Have you any idea what we are looking for?" Tim asked.

"Mark Naismith," Gibbs replied as they made their way to the front door which automatically opened. They made their way to the front reception desk.

"Agents Gibbs, and McGee, NCIS looking for a Mark Naismith," as the two agents flashed their ID.

"One moment please" as the receptionist made a call. "Dr Whitten, Mark's supervisor will be down shortly."

They waited and then watched as an elegantly dressed woman descended the stairs, over the business suit she wore a white lab coat with the company logo on the pocket, Gibbs estimated the woman to be mid-forties.

"Agent Gibbs and my colleague, Agent McGee," as Gibbs flashed his ID.

"Dr Whitten, what can I do for you gentlemen?"

"We were wondering if he was at work, and if so, we would like to talk to him in connection with a case we are working on," Gibbs replied.

"I'm afraid Mark is off on compassionate leave at the moment," came the reply.

"His wife?" Tim enquired.

"Goodness no, Mark is a confirmed bachelor, no his mother was killed in a car accident and his father is a war veteran, and she was his full time carer, his father was a Marine, so sad really. I assume because you are NCIS, you are looking to find him in connection with the accident, but then you would know his home address," Dr Whitten smiled.

"No Doctor, it is a completely different matter, so we do not have his family address, the address we have, had no response, so we assumed he was at work," Gibbs answered.

"Oh in that case I'll ask, Stella to give you his family address," as she smiled at Gibbs.

"One question Dr Whitten, are you married?" he now enquired.

"I'm a widow, why do you ask?"

"By chance did you come into an inheritance or at least some money recently?" Tim ventured.

Dr Whitten eyed the pair suspiciously and replied, "My husband died 5years ago, but yes, my mother died six months ago and left a considerable portfolio of shares and bank accounts, but that was a very unorthodox question was it not?"

"One last question are you sleeping with him, or is he sleeping with you?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know what you mean, and I do not like your tone."

"What I am trying to ascertain is this, are you sleeping with him because you love him or is he sleeping with you to further his career."

"That Agent Gibbs, that was uncalled for and I will be reporting this conversation to your superior. Good day gentlemen," as she turned to go, "But one last thing, I may be older than Mark, but he is a good scientist and I would hate to lose him," she added.

They took the address from Stella, but as they turned to leave they could see Dr Whitten still watching them from the stairs.

Tim looked at Gibbs shocked, "Did you have to put it so…bluntly?"

"Had to be done McGee, but it would appear that she could be next unless we find Naismith," as Gibbs headed for the parking lot, got back into the car and roared the engine, waiting for Tim to get in.

-oOo-

Back at the Navy Yard and in the bullpen, Tony had information up on the screen.

"Well we checked out the address you gave us and…"

"It was false," Ziva added, "But we did get a lead from the theatre."

"And guess what his parents are alive and kicking, living in California," Tony added glaring at Ziva for interrupting.

"But the manager at the theatre gave us an address in swanky Georgetown, just along the road from where the late Director Shepard lived, it is an apartment block, but there is or was a Mark Naismith," Ziva continued.

"Ziva what do you mean WAS?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, what Ziva means is, that not knowing if Mark Naismith is his real name we do have someone of that name living there," Tony added.

"Well what you waiting for," as Gibbs looked at the two agents, and watched them run for the elevator after Tony had caught the car keys.

"What about us Boss?" Tim now questioned looking at Gibbs, "We could have gone."

"Know Tim, but just too many memories. But come on show me what you have on recent movements on our Mark Naismith," as he looked over Tim's shoulder, as he tapped away on the keyboard.

"Teflon man, nothing seems to be sticking to him," Tim sighed.

"There has to be something, come on dig deeper."

-oOo-

Tony and Ziva arrived at the apartment block. They had passed the Directors old house, the only thing still standing was the front façade, held in place by supporting steelwork, a builders sign hung on the scaffolding.

"I heard they were going to rebuild and call it "Shepard House", Tony had said as they passed, "Should maybe see if dad could afford."

Parking up they climbed to few steps to the door, they saw a list of names and buzzers, as Ziva now hit the buzzer for number 13.

"Unlucky for some," Tony muttered.

"I would say lucky… he can afford, with all the money he got," Ziva answered, as a man appeared behind them.

"Can I help?" as he began to barge past, "But if you turn round I can't show you my entrance code."

"We're Federal Agents," Tony began to say flashing his I.D.

"Yeah like right, that's what the last lot said, and they left the stair a mess with their boots."

"Sorry who did you say was here?" Ziva now asked.

"The Feds, guys like Federal Agents."

"What department?" Tony now asked.

"FBI, ICE Interpol, who knows, just asked a lot of questions."

"About who?" Tony continued.

"Him at number 13. Funny guy really comes and goes haven't seen him a couple of days but must say there is a funny smell coming from his apartment."

"Could you be more precise on the "funny" smell," Ziva now enquired.

"As said, funny, now if you could let me through, oh I've seen enough crime TV you want to look you get a warrant I told the others that too. Now turn round my cat needs fed," as the man tapped in his code, opened the door and entered slamming behind him.

"Get that?" Tony asked looking at Ziva.

"Oh yeah," as she now tapped in the code, "Let's hope he doesn't have the brains to know we just let ourselves in."

The pair made their way up to the apartment, and yes there was a funny smell. They got to the door and Ziva used her skill to open the door. The room was dark, the curtains still drawn, but a light from the bathroom shone into the living room.

"Funny smell seems to be coming from there," as Tony pointed to the bathroom, and gently nudged the door open, "Found the funny smell, better tell the Boss," as Tony looked at the body in the bath, covered in chlorinated lime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

"All I can say Jethro is that the body has been dead for about 2days. The newspapers on the table reflect."

"But cause of death Duks?"

"Jethro patience, I will let you know when I get him home, but when a body is buried in quicklime, which may then in turn be slaked with water, only a small degree of burning will result, as you can see the intense heat generated will simply dry out or in this case begin to mummify some of the body tissue. When the slaking occurs naturally by absorbing the water from the body, there is only partial desiccation of the tissue. In both these instances the effect will be to prevent putrefaction, and effectively preserves the body against external decomposing agents. But in this case chlorinated lime has been used, the effect is much the same, but it does have its disinfectant properties, which can serve to mask the stench of decomposing flesh."

"So Ducky you don't know until you get him back, McGee," Gibbs looked about seeking out Tim, "Do we know who he is?"

"Actually I am having to go into Interpol and FBI data bases but yes we do seem to have a match," as he looked at Gibbs, "That appears to be Mark Naismith or yes Marcus Carmello. Looks like someone got to him eventually."

"An irate lover," Tony ventured.

"Or could be those Federal agents that the neighbour mentioned," Ziva added.

"This is beginning to get out of hand. I think we need to have a word with Interpol and remember there was the anagram _Minx Devours Euro_ , something tells me we have an International connection, and McGee get back into Naismith accounts I want to see a paper trail," Gibbs concluded.

-oOo-

Back in the bullpen, Tim is frantically trying to get a trail, "Boss as I said Teflon man, I'm getting nothing, and the bank accounts I did have, before we went out have gone, and I mean gone."

"Gibbs," a voice from the top of the stairs bellowed, "MTAC now."

Gibbs looked up at Vance, and nodded at Tim, Vance nodded his head back in recognition.

"Come on Tim, let's see what is so important," as he lead the way to MTAC.

As they entered the room they saw a gentleman already on the screen and Tom Morrow from Homeland Security chatting away.

"Good afternoon Agent Gibbs, I am Monsieur Albert Duval, Interpol, I have been briefed by both Director Morrow and by your own Director, as I have briefed them, and I have to tell you that this case has now been taken off your hands, NCIS will not be investigating further. May I say that is good to know that you have solved your murder, but now that Mark Naismith has been found dead, I can say that your casefile is also dead. We in Europe, and in countries as far away as Australia, have had several similar deaths or should I say murders. The victims have all been wealth when they were murdered by their partners, not only women, but men too. It would seem we have an International mass murder scenario and the funds procured in the wills and testimonies have all gone off grid. This leads us to suspect a terrorist connection."

Gibbs looked at the screen and Monsieur Duval before speaking, "I wouldn't say my case has been solved. We may have found the body of Mark Naismith, but it has not been proved that he is the murderer. As far as I'm concerned I am still in charge and I have a murderer to find."

"I realise that it must be hard but in this case, as I have said to Director Vance and to Director Morrow, this goes a lot further than just your Petty Officer, and is how do you say above your paygrade. We have had several deaths in Europe which follows the same pattern, as yours. And a few do involve military personnel and so this has now become a terrorist threat," Duval continued.

Gibbs just looked at Vance who shook his head slightly, who then looked back at the screen before saying, "If we can assist in any way you will let us know. Agent McGee here," indicating at Tim, "Has worked in cybercrime and I can second him to you if need be."

"Thank you Director Vance, but at this time we are fine. I thank you for your time gentlemen," as Duval indicated to his team to cut the connection.

"You have your orders Gibbs, you are relived of this case, leave it to the…"

"Experts? Is that what you are saying Leon?" Gibbs replied, looking angry.

"If you put it like that yes, call it a cold case, but I assure you that this case is now closed," Vance relied as he watched Gibbs stare then turn and leave MTAC closely followed by Tim.

"What happened," Tony asked as he saw Gibbs storm into the bull pen followed by Tim.

"Case closed," Gibbs almost shouted, "I'm going for coffee, Tim you tell them," as he now turned and marched to the elevator.

"We had a meeting with a French official from Interpol, he said that our case was terrorist related and that since Mark Naismith had turned up dead, we could take it that our case was dead and buried, and that we had no further involvement."

"Seems a bit odd, but then again," was all Tony could say.

"You think Gibbs will get over it?" Ziva mentioned.

"I'm sure he will," Vance replied now entering the conversation, "I know how he hates to be sidelined, but my hands are tied. The whole situation is no longer our responsibility, just write up the sitrep. Gibbs will understand."

-oOo-

Later that day as Ziva and Tony said their goodbyes, Tim was still working away at his computer, he was trying to find something to help.

"Boss I know that you are unhappy at the outcome, but I have been trying to follow paper trails and yes it does seem to be terror related."

"Tim, we win some, we lose some, as Ducky would say que sera sera. Come on grab your gear, I'll buy you a burger and coffee, what annoyed was just the way it was done."

"Thank you Boss, will like that," as Tim now smiled and shut down his computer.

The end.


End file.
